Fate In My Hands
by Bunny Fair
Summary: He was born a slave, meant to live and die as a slave. Well things change. He would not be a slave if he had a say in it. And he did
1. Chapter 1

Cyrus was born a slave, destined to work under his owners and eventually die under them. His mother worked for the princess, sewing dresses and helping the girl get ready every day. He usually stayed with his mother, too young to work in the fields or with the other men.

Spending so much time with his mother meant he spent a lot of time with Princess Tahamine. She was very kind to them both, chattering on to them and complaining about all the princessy things she had to do. It sounded surprisingly boring, at least to Cyrus.

As they grew up, his mother eventually died and he was sent to work outside and away from Tahamine. He worked in the gardens, night and day. He grew much taller than expected from a slave and his skin tanned.

He saw Tahamine less and less and every time he saw her, she was more withdrawn and quiet. Whenever she snuck away to find him and tallk with him, she told him about all the suitors trying for her hand. Princes from other, richer lands offering themselves to the beautiful young woman.

She was visibly relaxed with him, happy to relax and complain about the suitors and all the parties she's forced to attend. The corsets were too tight, the food was bland, the wine was watered down. Oh, what a poor life the princess had.

Poor for her, he mused as he looked down at his rough hands. They were sitting on a bench hidden in the gardens and Tahamine was complaining about the latest party. He had seen some of it through the open doors, looking inside from the darkness of the garden shadows.

She noticed his frown and tilted her head, lightly nudging his chin with her soft fingertips. "What's the matter, Cyrus?"

He straightened up and smiled slightly, the smile not quite reaching his mismatched eyes. "I wish I could be in your situation. Fresh food and wine and clean clothes every night."

She blinked and glanced down, nodding slightly. "Of course. You don't exactly have the same, luxurious life."

He shrugged and leaned back, looking up at the sky. "No, I don't. It could be worse, though. I don't get whipped like some do, and I am considered pretty valuable so if I ever get bought it'll be to another rich family."

She hummed and nodded. "Of course. Well there's another suitor coming later today. The Prime Minister of the Principality of Badakshn. If I do marry him, I will be sure you come with me. You are my possession after all."

He nodded, his blue and green eyes looking up at the sky. He was her possession, legally speaking. It was wrong, though. He was as much a person as she was. He would make her see that. He just needed power first.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and Cyrus watched as Tahamine grew. She ended up married to King Osroes before he and his brother fought for her hand in marriage. When Osroes mysteriously died, Andragoras married her.

Cyrus was sent to the Kingdom of Pars. He continued to work in the gardens, sneaking away with Tahamine and continuing their private chats. Well, sometimes more than just chats. They were adults and their feelings towards each other had grown stronger than ever.

However, Andragoras found out about their private 'chats' and put a swift end to it. He used Cyrus as an example whipping him into a bloody mess before sending him to the edge of the kingdom to work in the fields. The king barely let him get cleaned off first and the last thing he saw of Tahamine were her tear-stained eyes as she turned away to leave the scene.

That was weeks ago. Now, he worked silently in the night. Gaining allies, gathering weaponry and makeshift armor. There were more slaves than paid workers in the city and word spread quietly through them of the impending rebellion.

It took less than a month and all the slaves were ready. The rebellion was ready to start and the entire city would change. If all went as planned, there would be as few deaths as possible. They only needed Andragoras' head.

Tahamine folded her hands in her lap, staring quietly out at the city. Her personal maids stood beside her, shaking in fear as screams and shouts filled the air. Andragoras had been awoken in haste, almost immediately after the slaves began attacking. And, all things considered, they did share a bed.

The ever-regal queen was quiet as the shouts quieted and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor ended. Cheers filled the castle and one of the maids tentavily stepped out before walking out. The others slowly followed her out and Tahamine smiled slightly, closing her eyes.

She listened as the door was pushed opened and heard the distinct clink of armor as someone slowly walked into the room. She swallowed thickly and stated, "I will not show you any fear."

She curled her fingers into her nightgown and blinked at something wet hitting the floor. She shifted and carefully glanced over, staring at her husbands head on the floor. Cyrus stood beside it, wearing bloodied mismatched armor and wielding a sword.

His blue eye shined brightly in the moonlight, his green eye closed as some blood dripped over it from a head wound. "It's over, Tahamine. We're both free from this man."

She covered her hand with her mouth and nodded slightly, standing up. She slowly walked over and looked down at Andragoras' head before scowling. "Miserable husband and an even more miserable king."

Cyrus nodded and pulled her into a hug, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "I missed you."

She smiled slightly and gently squeezed his hands. "Let's get you cleaned up, I won't have you dirtying my bed."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course. I'll remove this unsightliness from your presence."

She nodded. "Yes, please do refrain from putting it on a stake. It'll just sully the air. I'll gather my maids to get a bath ready."

He nodded and eyed her slightly. "You do treat them like you did my mother, correct?"

She chuckled softly. "She would haunt me if I did not. Now, go, tell your men to clean up and we will sort through the politics at a better hour."

He nodded, pulling away before pausing. He swiftly leaned down and gave her a short kiss before walking out, grabbing the head on his way out. Tahamine blinked and turned light pink, raising her hand to her lips.


End file.
